What is My Future?
by Sha-Xzeria-Scarlet
Summary: Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it a debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted. GrayXLucy, NatsuXLucy.
1. Debt

_**Hi... Minna**_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary :** Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it a debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing : **Gray X Lucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is My Real Future?<strong>_

_**Chapter One : Debt Problem**_

* * *

><p>This is a story I've been thinking about for some time. If you like the story, thanks. If not, then thanks for checking it out. Now, on with the story.<p>

Today was a dreary day of cloudy skies and turbulent winds, perfectly suited for the days events. For if, the day could tell the couples distress, surely the populace would.

"Lucy, my dear, are you well? You're as pale as a sheet."

Lucy shook her thoughts away and grasped at the navy handkerchief that was already straining under her attention.

"N-nothing Wendy", Lucy replied.

"Smile then, if it be nothing. You are soon to marry my brother, the love of your life. I'm sure whatever Lord Fullbuster wants, it isn't anything severe."

"Never underestimate that man. He is a force to be reckoned with."

Lucy swept back her freshly curled hair and looked once more out of the window.

"Only through devious means. Without his cunning, he is nothing more than bully."

"I can only hope."

They arrived at the marvelous estates of the Fullbuster grounds. Natsu's car circled first, around a solid silver fountain.

"Must I leave? I'd rather stay in the car than speak with that poor excuse for a man."

"Lady Lucy, you will be fine. Now come on, Natsu's waiting to see you."

Lucy tentatively stepped out of the limo and smoothed her dress of fine blue silk. Wendy followed behind her in a dress of lavender.

"Lucy, you're shaking like a leaf. Are you well?"

"Nii-san, she is well. She just has a silly fear of meeting Lord Fullbuster."

"Hmm…, well, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. You needn't fear him, for if he does try something, I will show no mercy."

They were lead into a small, but heavily adorned drawing room.

"So the happy couple has arrived. My, Lady Lucy, you look even more ravishing than the last time I saw you."

Lucy could say nothing, her throat felt like that of sandpaper.

"You certainly have a way with the women, curious how your interests drift toward an orphaned servant girl."

"Curious how you interests drift to common whores." Wendy retorted icily.

"Besides, we didn't come here to hear your mouth. What do you want?"

The Fullbuster gestured for them to sit. "It's about what a certain Count's illegitimate daughter owes me."

Lucy froze up. "…..owe you?"

"Yes and quite a debt it is, 21.000 to be precise."

"I can give you that," said Natsu

"But I believe the debt is Ms. Heartfilia's. Surely if she has any moral values…"

"She is to be my wife in a few days. What is mine is hers equally so you will get your money."

"Ah, also, your dearly departed father left a notice to my father which was passed down to me. You will serve as my maid until you've paid your debts."

"What?" Wendy stood up.

"Apparently he thought she'd still be a penniless orphan. Nonetheless, she will carry forth with her father's wishes and serve on my staff."

"Over my dead body." said Natsu in a low, threatening voice.

Lucy refused to look at anyone, she couldn't believe her ears. There was a reason she felt uneasy within the presence of an Fullbuster. The memory began when she was a little girl, it stuck with her through womanhood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Where is the girl? I haven't the time for children's games._

_How should I know? She was neither of our children remember?_

_Lucy… Lucy dear, where are you?_

_I needn't see the girl. If she is as efficient as you say, then she will do._

_Most so, she is a wonderful house cleaner and from what I heard, very pretty._

_Well, so we won't have to throw her out on the street afterwards, she could be my son's…plaything._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Present<span>_**

"Lucy, Lucy… dear, are you alright?" Wendy held a cool palm to Lucy's cooler forehead.

"We could settle this like gentlemen, or we could settle this in a courtroom."

"Please, over something like this?"

"It will only be for a month. She will be well cared for and fed. You will have your wife back and her debt will be repaid."

"I will do it."

Natsu turned to his betrothed, a worried expression on his face.

"Lucy…"

"I will be fine. We're getting married next month, that will get me though our pain. Wait for me my dearest, while I will wait to return to you."

The Fullbuster took a sip of his wine. "How touching… you will start tonight."

"Okay now you're just being a bastard."

"Wendy, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Mind if I shoved my foot down yours?"

"Agreed then, what is the protocol for you employees?" Natsu took his betrothed's hands.

"You are special. During the day, you will serve a maid, during the nights, you will have your status back."

"And what of holidays? Will we be able to see her?"

"We will come to an arrangement soon enough on that regard. For now, I will show you to your quarters."

The Fullbuster took a trembling Lucy's hand and guided her to the door.

"I assure you Dragneel, she is in excellent hands."

Lucy looked back at her love with tears in her eyes.

Natsu was moved by those tears. He never saw such despair on her face.

Swiftly, she blew him a kiss before she was ushered away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what is your opinion? I hope you like it.<strong>_

_**Please, click review...**_


	2. Require

_**Hi... Minna**_

_**Sorry, a bit late for update cause i have final test last week.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary :** Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it a debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing : **Gray X Lucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Require<strong>_

* * *

><p>I don't think this chapter will meet most of your standards, but I can try. Thank you for all of the comments, I will try to improve my writing and hopefully the story will show that as time goes by.<p>

* * *

><p>Extravagant and lush to some eyes, dark and desolate to hers.<p>

She sat on the cold bed for what seemed to be hours. She cried for what seemed to be days. She longed for her love for what seemed to be an eternity.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, just pull that string by your bed. My room is down the hall from yours, so be welcome to ask of anything from me."

Lucy sighed and wiped her tear-streaked face. She would live through this. If not for her, then to see the end and to see free of this man forever.

"Oh my dear, you look a horrible mess!" The sudden light that flooded the room startled Lucy as well as blinding her. "My young one, you look as if you haven't slept for days!"

A woman walked into the room and hurriedly rushed to her side. She was white-haired woman of middle age with dark blue eyes. Her hands were soft and fluid as they examined the weeping maiden's face.

"You are the Lady Lucy of which Lord Gray speaks so often. My, you are as beautiful as he claims and more."

"Why would he think beautiful for a penniless orphan?" Lucy's voice was softened and strained by tears and grief.

The woman's face held a soft smile as she drew the girl close. "You mustn't take My lords words to heart when it comes to you. He was never the one to tell the complete truth when it came to matters of the heart."

"Matters of the heart? What do you mean?"

The woman chuckled. "You shall soon see my maiden. Now, we shall get you set to your duties. My name is Mirajane, you can call me Mira, I am the Chief Maid of our lord's estates and your tutor. You shall become a great maid yet."

* * *

><p>"Your duties are quite simple. You are to greet visitors and serve them until they can be met the lord. Also, you are to wait on Lord Gray and be at his side whenever he is of need."<p>

Lucy was taken aback so suddenly, she nearly choked. "What?"

"Do not worry, Gray isn't as hard on others as you might think. He's actually more than gentle with the new maids." Mira gave her a sly wink. "Especially if he already has a fondness for you."

Lucy wrung her ice cold hands. "He has a fondness for no one."

"Really my dear Lucy, you wound me."

Lucy instantly froze, only able to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"What a lovely maid you make. Your breathtaking beauty is hindered by nothing."

Lucy wore a short black dress with white stockings and black heels. Her long, blonde hair hung in low bun and her ears were adorned with pearls.

The Fullbuster crest was centered on the back of her dress.

"But… allow me to make one suggestion….."

He stepped forward and pulled at the band that held her hair.

It cascaded down her shoulders in a river of flawless blonde, a perfect asset to her jewel like eyes.

"Yes… I prefer your hair this way. It's much more refined, much more… provocative."

He stroked her cheek lightly, wiping away a lone tear.

"Mira, please prepare the west sitting room for a meeting. I am expecting a very important woman today."

"Aren't they all My lord?" Mira gave him charming smile. "Right away."

"You are good to me Mira." Gray returned the smile, causing Mira's heart to melt.

"Come along then, I will show you the room." She took the blonde's shoulders and ushered her away.

"You are to greet them as they enter. Bow to the lord first, and then curtsey to the guests. Say something pleasant to break the ice then beg their patience for your inexperience. Can you do that my lady?"

"Please, just call me Lucy, and yes ma'am, I think I can do it."

"Then, will you call me Mira? All of my friends do." The sound of heels and chatter interrupted them. "Now then dear, Showtime!"

Mira disappeared behind a curtain just as the door was opened. Lucy immediately bowed to Gray and began the task of curtseying to the guests.

"Lady Lucy, is that you?"

Looking up, she saw that it was none other than Lady Juvia, accompanied by Lord Jellal.

"Um… Hello." She dipped into another curtsey. "I beg you patience for my inexperience. Do forgive me for my shortcomings."

"Why it is you! What happened to you?"

"As to why Lady Lucy is here will remain within these walls. You are to tell no one that she works under me."

"How much under you, may I ask Gray? I do pray that it is honest work."

Lucy's cheeks stained red at the remark. "I assure you Lady Juvia, I have done nothing of the sort. As you may or may not know, I am to be married soon."

"Married you say? Well congratulations Lady Lucy and good luck on your marriage." Jellal gave her a warm smile which she readily accepted.

"Ah, yes… marriage. The holy bondage that causes unholy sin." Gray sipped some wine from the glasses Mira served. "Why one would waste their time murmuring meaningless words and empty promises is beyond me."

"Fitting words from a devoted bachelor." Jellal intertwined his fingers. "I see that you have no plans to sing the wedding tune as of yet."

"As of never. The day he lays his heart before a woman is the day to end all." Juvia held out her glass to be filled. "Well, at least someone in this room will be happy. Who is the lucky husband-to-be?"

Still flustered over Gray's words, Lucy fumbled over her answer. "…Um… He is-"

"Lord Jellal, I wish to speak with you on a private manner. I expect you will be fine here with Miss Lucy, Lady Juvia?"

"Why, of course. Please don't hesitate on my account."

When the men left, the smile dropped from Juvia's face. "So, mind telling me why you're here?"

Lucy was a bit taken aback, but manage to answer steadily. "I am not at liberty to discuss this matter."

"And why not? Why ask you, a Lady, to service on his staff as a maid."

Juvia rose from her seat and went to approach her. Her long, blue gown brushed the floor as she walked, whispering a secret that couldn't be innocent.

"And…" She drew out the word. "Why would an engaged woman accept such thing?"

"…..L-lady Juvia, you wouldn't understand. This has nothing to do with my personal life."

"You had best keep it that way Lady Lucy. It would be a terrible thing if this came to scandal. Gray will throw you away like trash, leaving you to pick up the pieces."

Just then, the door opened and the men came back in, laughing about some joke. Juvia quickly went back to her seat and Lucy reclaimed her place at Gray's side.

"Well then, I expect to see you both at the ball I will be giving next week. All of my associates as well as recent acquaintances will be attending."

"Of course." Juvia pulled out a red fan. "But, being as I have no one else, I will need an escort."

Gray smiled at her straightforwardness. It amused him to no end how far Juvia would go, from threatening his women to coming up with elaborate schemes.

"Forgive me if I decline my Lady. I am sure that my brother would provide adequate companionship if asked…"

Hiding her scowl behind her fan, she lowered her eyes to hide the rest of her displeasure. "That is quite alright, I do thank you for your kindness though."

"Very well then, I shall see you all then."

Lucy walked over to the door to hold it open for them. As they left, Jellal gave her hand a quick squeeze and Juvia gave her a quick, but meaningful glance.

"You have served me well Miss Lucy." Gray crossed over to her and grasped both her hands. "Such constant elegance is rare in a woman."

Lucy could only force out a quite thank you. Her fear of him wasn't as severe as before, but her wariness was just as alert.

"You needn't fear me, my dear maiden, I wish not to harm you." He kissed on hand, then another, then kissed them both. "Please know that."

Lucy gently pulled her hands away. "One could not be so sure of your motives."

Gray smirked. "I wish you not to be so wary of me, I want only what I require."

Lucy looked into the dark onyx of his eyes. "And what is it that you require?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Gray, what is it that you require? Only time will tell my dear readers, only time will tell.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Reply of Reviews :<span>**_

**viper4snake** :The background of the debt will appear in chapter 3 or 4, I think. So, thanks for the review.

**kallen11** : Thanks for the review. Chapter has been updated, kallen-san.

**Krystiiie** : That part is some of Lucy's flash memory when her childhood time. Oh, by the way thanks for review. And I want some suggestion next time for help the next chapter.

**wakamurasaki jie** : I think you want to know, what will Gray do. So I have been updated the new chapter. Thanks for review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, minna. what do you think?<strong>_

_**If you want this story continue, you must review...**_

_**And every comment will help with the progress of this story.**_

_**So, See you in the next chapter.**_


	3. Stars

**_Hi... Minna_**

**_I wonder if this story is good enough for reading._**

**_I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong> Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Stars<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her first day and she was already off to a poor start. If anything could be worse, she didn't think she would be able to bear it.<p>

"Lady Lucy, why so sad? Are your accommodations not to your liking?"

She turned to the voice and immediately turned a bit red. It was the eldest brother, Lyon Fullbuster.

"…F-forgive me my lord… If I seem ungrateful…. I'm rather much homesick…"

"I would think my idiot brother would have something to do with this. He hasn't a clue when it comes to courting women."

"I assure you sir, I have no wish for anyone to court me. I am a taken woman and I'm very happy with that."

"Then be on your guard every moment my dear lady, for my brother never loses in his pursuits. He always gets his woman….. always."

The color drained from the young girl's face. Lyon gave her had a consoling pat. "Be calm young Lady, and be on your guard. I will watch out for you as much as I can, for after next week, I will have to leave again. You will be fine."

Grateful and overwhelmed that she ad someone who cared, she threw herself into his arms. "Thank you my lord, thank you!"

Lyon comforted the young girl, breathing in her delicate womanly scent. _So fragile_, he thought. Like a little French doll.

* * *

><p>That night, Lucy was dressed in the finest of French silks and adorned with diamonds. Her hair was up in elaborate curls, set with hairpins of pure diamond.<p>

She sat in between the brothers in a small, private room for family dinners. Lyon, clad in a simple, yet elegant tuxedo, sent her a mischievous, yet kind smile. Gray in one of the darkest of navy blues sent her many unsettling glances.

For a while they ate in silence, no one saying as much as a word. Tension was so thick in the air, you could cut it.

"So, Lady Lucy, congrats on your impending marriage."

Lucy was so startled, she almost choked on her soup. She forced herself not to cough, but gave a weak smile.

"You must tell us when this marriage is to take place. Also how a man such as Dragneel come to deserve such a beauty as you." Gray took a large sip of his wine.

"We are to marry by the lake on the first of June. We wanted it to be simple, yet intimately so." Lucy fidgeted with her hands. "As to love, well, he was always special in my eyes. He saw me when no one else would. He treated me with kindness and dignity, something I never earned with anyone else. He was my light, and I always will be."

Gray tapped his lower lip with his index finger. "…Sweet… Cute… And do you plan to have children by this man?"

Lucy didn't know whether to answer or not, but did anyway. "Y-yes… I do."

He then ran his finger over the rim of his wine glass. "I trust that you will be an honest wife? One who knows her vows and follows them readily?"

"Of course… I'd wish for nothing less." Lucy didn't like where this conversation was going.

Lyon stepped in. "Don't interrogate the poor girl. A bride should be looking toward her wedding day, not analyzing how she had measure up."

"I am only curious." Gray laced his fingers and looked straight into Lucy's eyes. "As to how this union will thrive. Or…" He raised his eyebrows. "How quickly it will take to failing."

Lucy's look of shock was unmaskable. Lyon looked to his younger brother in warning, but Gray ignored him.

"You're looking a bit pale… why don't you go up to your room and lie down?" Lyon escorted her to the door.

"I will…. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Walking into her room, she noticed a note lying on her bed with a single white rose. She picked up the note and began to read. She felt a warmness wash over her and a light in her heart grow bright with euphoria.<p>

_My dearest Lucy,_

_Your absence from my side has made me heavy with dread. I can only hope that you are holding out in this madness. Soon, we will be wed and this travesty will be behind us. I long for your hand to grace mine once more, for you are the only woman I will ever share my life with._

_With all my love,_

_Natsu _

Lucy held the note close and inhaled his scent. She almost feel the warmth of him, her body buried in his warm embrace.

* * *

><p>She settled down on the bed and read his note over and over, never tiring over the words. They were magic, they were love. They were just what she needed to keep going.<p>

Gray wandered into her room, only the light of the moon as his guide. He went over to her bedside and gasped at the sight.

Lucy lied among the covers in a modest cotton nightgown. Her hair cascaded over the pillows in extravagant rivers, catching the light of the moon fully and perfectly.

Gray touched her face gently, the subtle pale of her skin exciting him greatly.

Eyes of gorgeous brown opened slowly, going through ranged of emotions that made the lord grow more excited.

"Lady Lucy, please forgive me for my rudeness. If you would permit it, would you please accompany me this night? There is something I would like to share with you."

Lucy looked on at the gentleman, question and wariness in her eyes. "Where would you take me?"

That same trademark smirk graced his lips. "To the stars my lady….. and beyond."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To the stars...hmm...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of Review :<strong>_

**Krystiiie :**Thanks, by the way next chapter has been updated. But there's not much of GrayXLucy moment. But, I promise next chapter will be much GrayXLucy moment, and some of surprise.

**Kallen 11:** I'd love the end too. I will continue this chapter if reviews more than 14. I Hope.

**ShiningStellar :** What is he require will be in Chapter 4 or 5, i think. Thanks for the review.

**Greenlies :** Every chapter has formal conversation. Yeah I agree with you. By the way, thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you in the next chapter<strong>_


	4. Rival

_**Hi... Minna**_

_**Next Chapter of What is My Future has been updated.  
><strong>_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of the Review...<strong>_

**SyberSweetHeart :** thanks for the review.

**Hestiana : **Sorry for disappoint you. But maybe I wouldn't make Gray evil, but just look forward for the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**The Midnight Shadow Star : **Yeah. Test. Lucy says she loves Natsu, or she thinks. Thanks for the review.

**ShiningStellar : **You think? Hmm, well thanks for the review.

**iLucyGray L : **Thanks for the review. The hint for what Gray's require will be in this chapter.

**Hazelholly : **Let me tell you one hint, in this story Natsu has a wedding moment with Lucy. Thanks for the review.

**MicheliaalbaNearKeehlBeyond : **Chapter 4 has been updated. Thanks for the review.

**Wakamurasaki jie :** Natsu is romantic and hot-head too. I prefer Gray too. By the way, thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Let's the story begin...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Rivals<strong>_

* * *

><p>The stars shimmered and winked within the ebony sky.<p>

Like a long cloud of mystical dust.

Lucy spun around under the stars, wondrously entranced by the sight.

"I hoped you would like them. You seemed like a girl who'd reach for the stars, despite whatever obstacles may befall her. Was my assumption correct?"

Lucy lowered her arms and sighed after a long pause. She then turned to the Fullbuster.

Her hair blew in the opposite direction, fanning out in the breeze. Her eyes shimmered, putting the stars to shame.

_'A rabbit of the moon' _he thought.

"I would reach for the stars Lord Fullbuster…. But I had always fallen short. There is no place for a girl like me except a brothel or," she gave a small chuckle "a maid."

Lucy turned back into the stars. "I always dreamed that I wouldn't be Lucy the orphan, but Lucy the wife, Lucy the Lady, Lucy… The Queen…"

Lucy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "But you needn't remember that. It's a preposterous dream created by the musings of a young, naive child."

Strong arms rested on the young girl's shoulders. "And you think that just because I have money and status, I have attained all of my dreams?" He looked to the sky. "My parents died when I was very young….no one was left in my family. My brother was a way at boarding school so I had no one else. I had to work and fight tooth and nail to get where I am today."

He looked deeply into Lucy's eyes. "I tried hard to make it happen and I did. Now, there's only one thing more that I need."

* * *

><p>Lucy bustled about, tending to minor chores given to her.<p>

She couldn't get the night's events out of her head. He wanted something more than what he already possessed. Something that he couldn't win over with money or authority.

"Lucy! We have a guest waiting for Lord Gray. Are you up to keeping them company whilst I go fetch him?"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie and nodded. "Who is it Lissana?"

She shook her head. "It be that wicked lass from the day before. I swear, she waltzes in like she owns the place then sets about threatening every woman in the manor. What I wouldn't give to clock her one at least once!"

With that, the white-head rushed away, leaving Lucy to tend to her.

* * *

><p>"Well… Lady Lucy… How nice to see you once more. You're keeping your boundaries with Lord Gray I trust?"<p>

Lucy did not meet her gaze. "I am his personal maid. The boundaries are for him to decide, not me."

"Good little maids don't back-sass the company. You stay away from Gray and there will be no trouble."

"Stay away? We live in the same home. I will have to keep seeing him to do my job." Lucy glared at her icily, "I suggest you cut these threats short because they mean nothing to me. If it is Lord Gray you want, you have no competition with me. I am happily engaged to a wonderful man and quite happy."

If you wouldn't have been watching directly, you probably would have missed it. Juvia lunged at Lucy and yanked her hair.

"Don't give me that cock-and-bull story! What woman wouldn't lust after that man! I can do things to you Lucy, terrible things! Do not toy with me! I will make your life a living hell from this day on!"

Juvia hurriedly rushed to her seat and fixed herself up just as the door opened. Gray walked in, his eyes widening. Lucy hadn't gotten up from the floor. She was so shaken from Juvia's maliciousness, she could find the strength.

"Lucy! Are you alright? What happened darling?"

He hurriedly bent down to pick up the shaken maiden. Juvia watched on, an equally shocked look plastered on her face.

"Lucy, please tell me what happened?"

Stammering, Juvia spoke up. "T-the poor dear, she fell while greeting me. The fall was so hard, the poor girl lost consciousness."

"Why didn't you call attendance Lady Juvia?"

"B-because! I-I was so shaken up! The fall looked really bad… It startled me."

Gray cradled the girl, who, goaded by Juvia's glares, could only agree.

"Y-yes. I was so clumsy… Tripped over my own feet…."

Lucy looked up at the Lady who only smiled wickedly, mouthing words that made her go pale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too violent? I hope not. Well, we'll see where this so-called rivalry goes.<strong>_

_**Enjoy the Story? Please review... See next Chapter...**_


	5. Mine

_**Hi... Minna **_

_**Chapter of 5 **__**What is My Future**__** has been updated.**_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary : **Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Mine<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so grateful for all of the reviews and comments that I have been given on the story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The days passed under Lucy feet as she helped prepare for the ball. She was in such a daze, everyone noticed. Even the Fullbusters.<p>

Gray knew Juvia had lied, but taking Lucy's side would have caused more damage to her. He chose to watch her from the shadows, working so that in that fragile state, she wouldn't break.

Some guests had come to speak to the lord before the ball. Lucy waited patiently for them to enter the drawing room. She prayed to god that it was not Juvia.

As the door opened, she curtseyed mechanically, mumbling her usual greeting.

"Lucy?"

The voice sent such a shock to her system, she was momentarily stunned. She managed to snap her head up, meeting just as shocked black squinty eyes.

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears and her body shook uncontrollably. It seemed like years since she had seen them, years since she… since she….

"Well, well… if it isn't the Dragneel. What a treat, isn't it Lucy?"

Lucy, getting a double-shock from his presence, strained against the knot in her throat.

"Quite unexpected my lord."

Gray looked over at Natsu, a smirk on his face. "Well, we men have some business to attend to. Surely you could keep Lady Wendy amused?".

Lucy bowed to her lord, causing Natsu to grind his teeth in anger.

"Of course my lord."

Gray and Natsu left the room, leaving the women to stare at each other for what felt like hours.

"Oh…. Wendy!….." Lucy flung herself into her just as emotional sister-in-law. "Oh Wendy!"

"Lucy! How are you! Are you well my sister?"

"I have missed you both so much! Every moment without you has been endless torture to me!"

"Has he kept his distance? Are you safe here?"

"…Oh Wendy, what am I to do? Please tell me what to do!"

"Fight my sister! Fight to get to the light! We will be right there waiting for you!"

* * *

><p>"I trust you have kept your hands off my wife?"<p>

"Fiancée, Natsu, fiancée. No I have not ravished her and instilled her with child... yet. However…." He turned to him, a devious gleam in her eyes. "How long is that to last?"

Natsu's eyes went hard with fury. "What?"

"You didn't think I brought her here just to repay a debt did you? I have wanted that blonde goddess for some time now. She is a diamond among pearls…. a true treasure."

He smirked, thinking on some private fantasy. "Just thinking about hearing her moan when I deflower her…"

"You bastard!" Natsu lunged at him. Servants and guards seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, swarming him and restraining him, pulling him away from their lord.

"You best be on your guard Dragneel. An Fullbuster always gets his woman. I suggest you get a new fiancée…. Lucy is my woman now."

"I will personally see you to the debts of hell you shameless bastard!" The servants, with all of their strength, pulled him away. Leaving a smug Gray laughing at the spectacle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can see, major turning point in the story. Gray's out in the open now. What happenes next? We'll see. <strong>_

_**Sorry this was so short. Oh, and I don't own Lucy too. This applies to all chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of the Review...<strong>_

**Viper4snake :** thanks for the review.

**Krystiiie : **Sorry for disappoint you. But maybe I will make it in Chapter 6, but just look forward for the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**ShiningStellar : **Ah.. It would be a surprised for the end of this story, and thanks for the review.

**Kallen11 : **Thanks for the review. I will continue if reviewers more than 30.

**The Midnight Shadow Star : **What Juvia mouthed is a threat. You can imagined it. Thanks for the review.

**iLucyGray : **Now, you know what Gray intention is... . Thanks for the review.

**dragonzftw :** Thanks for the review. What part that make you confused. I will explain it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please... And see you in the next chapter. Ja ne...<strong>_


	6. Eternal Night pt1

_**Hi... Minna **_

_**Chapter 6 of **__**What is My Future**__** has been updated.**_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary : **Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

**Explanation :** In this chapter will be GrayLucy's moment. And some information for ages of the Character.

**Lucy, Levy **: 20

**Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack, Juvia **: 21

**Wendy** : 18

**Mirajane, Lyon **: 26

**Eve** : 19

**Erza** : 30

**Simon **: 35

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Eternal Night pt.1<strong>_

* * *

><p>The night was aglow with jewels and silken attire. Everyone was looking their absolute best, parading their splendor before each other, hoping to outshine anyone and everyone there.<p>

Lucy sat before the large mirror of her room, her hair combed and styled by Mirajane herself.

"Come on my girl, what's with the sad face? Tonight, you'll shine like a diamond among rhinestones!"

"I didn't even get to touch my love. As soon as he walked out the other door, that was the last. Then Wendy had to go away."

Mirajane remembered the scene that took place today and chose not to tell her. Now, she wondered if that was the right thing to do.

"Don't fret tonight. You will see them again and will get to be with them. All in due time my dear."

Lucy looked down at her nails. They were perfectly trimmed and painted a fiery rose, at Gray's order. Her lips, a just as striking red.

"I certainly hope so Mira. I miss them so much."

"Now dry your eyes… you are far too beautiful and pure for such pain. You will be glorious…"

* * *

><p>"Natsu? Where is that beautiful wife of yours? I rarely saw you two apart, now I barely see you two at all."<p>

Lady Levy walked over to him and kissed his cheeks. She wore a simple dress of pale pink and wore only a single pendant of rose quartz.

Natsu tried his hardest to disperse the sadness in his eyes, but it was a pain that would not die. Lady Levy could see that pain and steered away from the subject of his lady. Whatever happened to cause her dear friend this much torment couldn't be too far from over.

"Ah, Lady Wendy! Your beauty is that of a thousand lilies."

"Lord Gajeel, you haven't changed at all. You are still so kind." Wendy blushed as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

Wendy wore a silk gown of lavender and a chain of diamonds about her neck. Pale pink lipstick was glossed over her lips and wrap around heels of navy completed the look.

Gajeel wore a tailored suit of deep blue and a red tie. A gold chain was present around his neck, but in no way could take away from his smile.

"Where is that stunning sister of yours? I have yet to see her around as of late. I do hope she is well."

A dark cloud settled over Wendy's face. "She is well… you shall see her soon enough."

Juvia entered the Great Hall down the stairs in the grandest manner. She wore a gown of deep red heels of a delicate pink. Her hair was swept up in curls, roses intertwined in intricate patterns. Her lips were fire engine red and her eyes were set off with a dark pink.

"Lady Juvia, you never disappoint, do you?" Gajeel practically ran to her side, taking her hand for a kiss. "You are simply ravishing."

Juvia, with an annoyed smile on her face, snatched her hand back. "Thank you… perhaps, even more that Lady Lucy?"

Gajeel proceeded to respond, but was interrupted.

"Presenting our Lords… Lord Lyon…"

Lyon came out in a suit of the darkest black and a red tie. He walked down one of the staircases in a casual manor, meeting the eyes of each of the guests.

"And Lord Gray."

There was a fair amount of clapping from the women as Gray entered the room. He wore a suit of the darkest navy with a khaki tie. He met eyes with everyone also, melting the hearts of most of the women there.

"And a most honored guest, our Lady Lucy."

The crowd gasped as the girl descended the stairs.

She wore a gown of the purest navy silk and an array of diamonds and rubies about her neck, ears, hair, and wrists. Her long, golden hair floated behind her in an elegant fashion, making her appear etherean.

She was taken by the arm by Gray and whisked into the crowd.

"My, my Lady Lucy… naughty, naughty…" chided Bisca playfully. "Where is that husband of yours?"

"She has yet to claim a husband my dear Bisca." said Gray "Let her have a bit of fun before she is a taken woman."

"Not too much fun I trust, she is still a woman betrothed."

"Why… Queen Erza… I didn't expect to see you…."

Queen Erza wore a simple black gown with white trim and her hair in a high bun. She looked as if she could have been doing something more important, not really caring if anyone noticed.

"Well… Lord Fullbuster did invite me… I suppose I had to attend. As to you Lady Lucy, where is Lord Dragneel?"

Lucy bit her lip. What was she to say? And how would the Queen take it?

Gray signaled for the orchestra to start playing something and swept Lucy away.

"Dance with me my lady?"

Grateful for the distraction, Lucy agreed. They danced alone for the next few minutes, being marveled by every attendee. Juvia looked on in disdain while Natsu looked on in pure hatred. Soon, everyone got into the act of proper dance.

Lady Bisca danced with her husband Alzack, Lady Levy danced with Lord Gajeel, Lady Wendy paired with Lord Eve, and Queen Erza with Baron Simon.

The others sat back and gossiped about the sight, going over who would opt for a one-night stand and who would end up in a week-long relationship.

Lucy followed his lead as they glided across the floor, the soft caress as he handled her body sending shivers down her spine.

"My Lady, I do believe you're blushing….."

Lucy looked away. "Forgive me my Lord."

"Do not, the beauty of your blush is a sight I rather enjoy."

He pulled her out into a spin that sent her skirt billowing out and others to stop their dance and watch them.

The tempo of the music sped up and Gray sent her into a whirl of intricate turns, awing the crowd. When the dance was over, the crowd applauded them.

"Come with me my Lady, there is something I wish to show you."

Lucy willingly followed him, not willing to meet the gaze of the other visitors.

* * *

><p>He lead her outside and out to a path that Lucy never noticed before. Walking along it, she saw that it lead to a large sanctuary of roses.<p>

Lucy gasped. She had never seen such beauty.

"I hope this place is to your liking. I had it made especially for you."

"…It's …it's …Oh it's beautiful!"

She embraced him around his neck, pulling away after a few minutes. Her face glowed bright red. "F-forgive me my Lord."

"None necessary… I did this all for you. That was more than enough payment."

"You didn't have to do this for me. This is all too extravagant."

Gray took her hands, kissing one, then the other, then kissing them both. "But I did Lady Lucy. Your beauty extends far beyond the beauty of any rose. You are a goddess, and a goddess must be acknowledged."

Gray eased an arm around her waist and eased her just as carefully closer to him.

"L-lord Gray."

"Shh…" he placed a finger lightly over her lips. "Don't speak… Don't think…"

He proceeded to move closer to her, caressing her face then running his fingers through her hair.

He was now so close. She could feel the breath of him on her lips.

"Lord Gray, someone requests you presence."

Gray backed away from Lucy reluctantly, rubbing his thumb over those ever-elusive lips he craved so much for.

"I shall see you later tonight."

It was whispered low so only she could hear and away from the intruder so they couldn't see.

When Gray left, she was met with a fate worse than hell.

Juvia stared at her with a smile on her face. The smile held no warmth and her eyes were as cold as artic stones.

She calmly walked over to her, the same smile on her face.

When she finally reached Lucy, she drew back her hand and gave her a slap so sharp, she was forced to the ground. The wind knocked out of her.

"You whore."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of the Review...<strong>_

**ShiningStellar : **Thanks for the review. This chapter is long than prev. chapter.

**iLucyGray : **I'd love it too. Thanks for the review.

**Krystiiie : **Chapter has been updated. Thanks for the review.

**xXhelenahillXx :** I already updated it. Thanks for the review.

**Grimlock the King of Stories : **As thanks giving to you. I had upload the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Kallen11 : **Thanks for the review. I will continue if reviews more than 40.

**dragonzftw :** Thanks for the review.

**The Midnight Shadow Star : **Minna means All of you. By the way, Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to make Erza, Mirajane &amp; Lyon a bit too old. It's for regulation of position in the story. Review Please... And see you in the next chapter. Ja ne...<strong>_


	7. Eternal Night pt2

_**Hi... Minna **_

_**Chapter of **__**What is My Future**__** has been updated.**_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary : **Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Eternal Night pt.2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucy looked up at Juvia in shock.<p>

"I am not a whore!"

"Oh really? You were all over him! You little whore!"

Juvia went to hit her again, but Lucy quickly moved away.

"I don't know much about your obsession with Lord Gray, but I assure you that I am not a whore!"

She went to get up, but Juvia grabbed her arm and forced her back. "We're not through here!"

Lucy wrenched her arm out of her grip and shoved Juvia away. Gathering her skirts, she made her way to the path, only to be tackled from behind.

"You bitch!"

"Juvia control yourself!"

Lucy pushed her off and slapped her hard. While dazed, Lucy managed to escape back to the ball.

"Lucy! Lady Lucy what's wrong!"

The crowd looked on as they saw her run up the stairs. When she tripped, the tears she tried so hard to keep spilled over in choked sobs.

Natsu watched his beloved cry out in pain, that same pain that ripped through him mercilessly.

He wanted to go and comfort her, to hold her, but was blocked by someone who would not move. That someone being Lord Gray.

* * *

><p>Lucy got up and continued to run to her room, her cries echoing throughout the empty corridors. With another retched cry, she landed on the bed, shaking with tears.<p>

"Lucy…."

The voice was like a rush of cold water.

She turned to the voice, her eyes widening. She immediately ran to the person, fresh tears springing forth from her eyes.

"Natsu!"

Natsu held her firmly and close, wishing to savor the feel of her warm skin and the scent of her hair. Lucy's tears soaked through his suit, making him even more aware of her pain.

"My dear Lucy, has he touched you?"

"Not in that way, no." She muttered through choked sobs. "Oh Natsu, I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"As did I my dearest, as did I!" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "You will not be taken from me!"

Lucy clung to his form, the last of her tears giving way. "Taken? Nothing can take me away."

Natsu thought back to Gray's words and held Lucy firmly. He would see them both dead before he's allow Gray's lecherous hands to ravish his innocent Lucy's body.

"No… Nothing."

* * *

><p>Lucy looked on at the moon from her balcony. It was pale, mysterious. Like that of Lord Gray. The night was bold, brilliant. Like that of her love. When was it that the slightest things provoked the thoughts of these men? Was it sin to think of another man?<p>

Lucy rubbed her shoulders and looked down to the garden built just for her.

To think a man would think her so beautiful that one would build such a gorgeous testament. She was grateful for the gift and would treasure it.

Was that sin?

She leaned out to catch the wind in her hair.

_'Lord, please give me a sign, so that I may know where my destiny lies. Please let me know in whose hands does my destiny lie.'_

A sudden loud sound startled Lucy and set her teetering over the side, off the balcony.

Lucy screamed as she grasped at air.

"Lucy!"

Someone grabbed her wrist.

Looking up, she met black eyes.

"Lord Gray!"

"Hold on Lucy!"

He took a hold of both her wrists and pulled her slowly back on the balcony. Once she was securely on solid ground, she held on to Gray, still in shock and not wanting to let go.

Gray took the shaking girl into his arms and didn't ask questions. He would do anything to protect the fragile princess that had such a hold on his heart.

"I don't want you alone tonight. I don't want to leave you alone in such darkness. I have to protect you."

With those words, he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, holding her close to his chest.

She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

_Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?_

He kicked a door open and walked inside. Analyzing the navy and black of the motif, she could tell that this was his room.

Quietly, and gently as if he were handling a porcelain doll, he placed Lucy on a huge king-sized mattress. The bed was adorned with navy covers and black pillows.

He kissed one of her hands, then the other.

"Tonight… you sleep with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of the Review...<strong>_

**Krystiiie : **Arigatou for the review.

**Ehynjehl : **Of course jealous. By the way, thanks for the review.

**AbigaiMoonLIGHT : **I had upload the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**ShiningStellar : **Thanks for the review. This chapter is long than prev. chapter.

**Kallen11 : **I had upload the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Grimlock the King of Stories : **I just give you one clue. Only Lucy that can save herself. Well. Thanks for the review.

**dragonzftw :** Thanks for the review.

**The Midnight Shadow Star : **Lucy fate will be at Chapter 12 or 13. By the way, Thanks for the review.

**iLucyGray : **Thanks for the review.

**NaLu Seirei : **I already updated it. Thanks for the review.

**Kisoru-chan :** Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you next chapter. Ja ne...<strong>_


	8. Memories

_**Hi... Minna **_

_**Chapter of **__**What is My Future**__** has been updated.**_

_**I wonder if this story is good enough for reading.**_

_**I hope anyone enjoy it and Review Please...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary : **Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belogs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

Italic : Lucy's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Memories<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to the morning sun on her face, the night before a dark blur. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, curious as to why she couldn't move her other arm. Opening her eyes, the startling realization hit her with the force of a train.<p>

Her limbs intertwined with Gray's down to her legs within his. Looking up, she saw his sleeping face and the rise and fall of his bare chest.

Lucy almost screamed, but managed to force it down, hoping she could get out of this without confrontation with anyone.

A sudden sigh brought her out of her panicked world and shifted her gaze to the sleeping man before her. His breath was quiet as he slept, and his cheeks held the slightest hint of pink.

Lucy sighed softly. He was like the Angel of Darkness…

She softly brushed her hand against his cheek and a little through his hair. Looking closer, she saw how beautiful he was… how innocent he really looked when he wasn't playing the sadist.

Suddenly, Gray's eyes fluttered open. He gave her a charming smile, something she had never seen before.

"Why do you stop now my lady? You hands are so gentle, finer than the softest silk."

Embarrassed by her actions, she shank away. Her face was now a pure shade of red.

"Calm my dear, and wear something elegant for today. I want to take you out into the city and let you get a breath of fresh air. Would you like to join me my lady?"

Lucy smiled. How could she say no to a face like that?

"I would love to my lord."

"Gray, please call me Gray."

* * *

><p>Gray took her out into in his own personal car, light music playing on the radio.<p>

Lucy sat quietly. She wore a soft white dress with a matching ribbon in her hair. She was so excited to be out and about again. She didn't even notice as she looked out to the streets, Gray looked out to her.

"I was thinking of going to the park first, then going over to that carnival they had in town. Does that sound good?"

Lucy turned to him and beamed. "I'd love to!"

Gray smiled. "Then the day is set."

He drove around a bit more, finally taking her out to the park where they walked and talked, attracting the attention of the passerbys.

"When I was a boy, I would run away to here every night. No one could tell me what to do or when to do it. It was here I met a certain blonde."

At first, Lucy looked confused, then her features changed to that of surprise.

"That little boy was you… Gray?"

"Ah yes, that boy was me. When I saw you sitting on the bench, to tell you the truth, I dismissed you as nothing more than a street urchin. When you didn't move an inch when I called out to you, I disliked you more. But when I looked into your eyes, I saw an emptiness and loneliness so dark, that it seemed to call out to mine."

"I was utterly destroyed that day. My parents had just sold me away to your family, and I could stay no longer. I just wanted to escape, escape anywhere. Eventually I sat on that bench and just drifted away. I was dead to the world and everything in it."

"I asked you if you were lost, and you wouldn't answer me. At first I wanted to be mad, but my heart wouldn't let me. You bewitched me…" utter Gray.

Lucy looked at him sincerely.

_'As you bewitched me…'_

"We became childhood friends that day, meeting at the very same time. I never asked for your name…"

"…and you never asked for mine." Lucy glanced over at the now worn bench. "And then we grew older and you had to go away. I was alone again, and so heartbroken."

_'Then Natsu stepped into my life…'_

"I wanted so desperately to find you, but I wasn't allowed. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"I wanted to see you as well, but I had no idea who you really were. I was so afraid of meeting this so-called "Evil Fullbuster", never realizing it was you or…" Though tears were coming into her eyes, she smiled, "The little name you used to call me."

"You were the little penniless orphan."

"And you were the spoiled brat."

"We were much more original in our games. One time, we even got "married." Lucy beamed once more at Gray. "You even got me a ring."

Gray blushed a little. "I hadn't forgotten. You were a beautiful bride, even with only a sheet over your hair and a bouquet of the park's roses."

"It was beautiful nonetheless." Lucy pulled on a chain she wore. There was a tiny ring with a small diamond hanging on it. "I still have it."

* * *

><p>The carnival was lively with couples alike. Everyone was smiling and having a great time.<p>

Lucy had won a bouquet of roses and a bottle of perfume at a ring-toss and a guessing game. Gray won a bear and a little stuffed frog at a ball-toss and a weight-game.

"I think the frog is charming."

"I think it looks like a deformed rat."

They walked about the carnival, savoring the sights and laughing until they came across a rather popular line.

"Step right up! Go though the Love Tunnel! Strengthen your romance! Fix your friendships!"

"Well, my dear Lucy, don't we have a friendship in need of a fix?"

He took her over to the attraction and made her sit, ignoring the jeers from the crowd.

As the boat began to move into the tunnel, Lucy looked up to the heavens. What was a girl to do?

* * *

><p>The tunnel was filled with red and pink lights; red, pink, and white roses. There was the sound of sweet music fluttering through the air and the smell of strawberries.<p>

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you cold?" He placed his jacket over her shoulders. "You were clinging onto me rather closely, I was just wondering."

Lucy blushed, "Maybe it's the tunnel?"

"Really?" Gray pulled Lucy closer, "And here I thought it was my charm."

"…conceited are we not?"

"Not conceit my dear, confidence."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Didn't expect that did you?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply of the Review...<strong>_

**ShiningStellar : **Thanks for the review. This chapter is GrayLucy moment...

**iLucyGray : **Thanks for the review.

**MaryAnneTHERESE : **Gray kisses Lucy will be more than kiss. Thanks for the reviews.

**xXhelenahillXx : **Thanks for that and the review.

**NaLu Seirei : **I already updated it. Thanks for the review.

**dragonzftw :** Thanks for the review.

**ehynjehl : **Thanks for your review, ehynjehl.

**The Midnight Shadow Star : **You will know, if you keep read this story. Thanks for the reviews...

**Greenlies : **Thanks for the review...

**LiL'grayZa.28 : **I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for the review.

**KTAngelsxxx : **Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you next chapter. Ja ne...<strong>_


	9. Sinful Act

_**Hi... Minna **_

_**Chapter of **__**What is My Future**__** has been updated.**_

_**My deepest apologized for you Minna-san. It took me long enough to update this story.**_

_**I have been very busy with college since I got scholarship...**_

_**Thanks for the reviewers... I was move by your word. So, here the story that you have been waiting...**_

* * *

><p><strong>My First Fic...<strong>

**Summary : **Gray Fullbuster's one of noble family. He claimed that Lucy's father had debts with his father. So, as the payment, he wanted her to be his personal maid. Is it debt problem or there's something that Gray wanted.

**Pairing :** GrayXLucy and other pairing.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, but this story belongs to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Sinful Act<strong>_

* * *

><p>The night was still so young as the laughing couple walked through the carnival. After the Tunnel, they went to get cotton candy and chatted over their past life crusades as the children from hell.<p>

"You were so adamant about getting his hat that you pounced on him, then jumped out of sight just as he looked up!"

"I was a wild little girl despite my pain. You think it funny, but it was rather difficult to do."

"Still, difficultly never stopped you. It never stopped any of us."

"We had our bad days, but it was well worth the mayhem."

Gray smiled, then took her by the wrists and swung her around. Lucy laughed and swung with him. They would do this for hours on end when they were children. They did many things she was just now remembering.

At last, he broke away and sent them tumbling to the ground in a fit of giggles. Gray inched over towards her and lied on her chest.

Lucy squirmed and shrieked as she did before and playfully threatened him to let her go.

"Not until you say I'm the best runner!"

That old argument…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Never! I will be a Queen someday! And Queens don't get beaten!"_

_"Then you can stay there forever!"_

_"Ggrrraaaaayyyy!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Gray had a closely guarded secret of loving it when she said him name like that. Her girlish voice was so cute that way. It was nice to know the little Queen-to-be wasn't gone.

Without knowing it, he got up and turned over so that he faced Lucy eye to eye. Lucy stopped her laughing and focused on him.

"Lucy... There were some things that weren't said when we unexpectedly parted ways. I thought that maybe now we can do this, before we never see each other again."

Lucy said nothing. The sensations she felt prevented her.

"Lucy I… Lucy…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

The voice that Lucy had yearned for scared her so badly. She was paralyzed with utter shock.

Gray was thrown back onto the ground. Natsu stood over him, pure anger in his eyes.

"If you touch her again…"

Lucy could only here bits and pieces of gibberish. Her mind was drifting in and out of a dazed state. She couldn't move properly and swayed when she got to her feet.

"…please stop…"

The fighting continued, Natsu acting out in a senseless rage.

"….please…"

The world around her started to shift and spin uncontrollably. Things flashed and colors swirled into each other."

"…please…"

Gray continued to try and wrestle the angered Dragneel off of him. In this process he noticed that Lucy was swaying dangerously.

"Lucy?"

She said nothing more as she fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Gray shoved Natsu off viciously and ran to Lucy's side.

"Lucy! Can you hear me? Lucy!"

She was shivering and moving her head from side to side. Gray touched her skin. It was cold and clammy.

"What did you do to her?" Natsu growled angrily

"You were the one who came raging at me like a raving lunatic!"

"You were trying to rape my wife!"

"I was confessing my love to the woman of my dreams! Now, I will take her to get treatment!"

"You will not-"

"Hell will freeze over and red snow will fall before you tell me do a damn thing!"

Natsu just stare at them as Gray leave him with Lucy in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>In Gray's Mansion<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback (Lucy's dream)<strong>_

_What do you want to be when you grow up Lucy? Besides a Queen I mean…_

_I want to be a wife… and a mommy… and… be happy…_

_I want to be happy too…_

_Lucy?_

_Yeah?_

_Can we be happy together?_

* * *

><p>"Lucy… Can you hear me? Lucy! Darling, please answer me!"<p>

"She will be fine. It was stress that caused her ailment. She was under so much stress, her young body couldn't handle it anymore."

"That doesn't sound fine."

"She will need to stay off of her feet for a while and get plenty of rest. Nothing too strenuous and nothing to over-exert her."

"I will do that. She won't lift a finger in my presence or out of it."

"Such passion… You will be a most fitting husband."

"…I can only hope."

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to a sky dotted with stars outside a window. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, recognizing it immediately as Gray's quarters.<p>

"You were so stressed, you fainted."

She looked up to a disheveled Gray sitting in a chair beside the bed. His hair hung in his face and his eyes looked weary.

"Gray, did you stay up for hours… just for me?"

"I'd wait years for you my dearest."

"Gray?" Heat rose up into Lucy's face.

"I know you are betrothed to another, but my heart will not stop until you are mine Lucy. I need you… want you… to be mine. To be my wife."

He grasped her hands. "Haven't you ever preferred to kiss my lips instead of his?"

"I…"

"I watched you from a distance. The way you lavished love on him… It made me mad with jealousy. The woman who melted my cold heart and made me love again belonged to another."

Gray pulled her into an embrace. "The woman who became my every desire… is the woman I cannot have."

"Gray… It is sin for me to be in your arms… to be in another man's bed…" she drew in breath "But why doesn't it feel wrong?"

Gray took her face into his hands. "Because… true love is always right. Lord, forgive me for what I must do…"

He quickly crushed his mouth down on hers, savoring the softness of the long-awaited contact.

Lucy didn't expect it to be so explosive. Her body was alive with sensations she'd long ago reserved for marriage. She melted for him and gave him as good as she had.

Their kiss had transformed into a full-blown make-out that had them gasping for air.

Taking in some breaths, they went at it again. It was after a few minutes, Lucy found the willpower to push him away.

"No! This is wrong! I can't do this!"

"What's wrong with loving someone?"

"I have an engagement!"

"Do you love him?"

"What question is that?"

"An honest one?"

"Adultery is a sin against god! A betrayal to Natsu! I couldn't…"

"I asked you if you loved him."

"…"

"Do you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued...<strong>_

_**I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. But, I can't promise you for update it in this week...**_

_**Review please! So, you can courage me enough to update it soon..**_

_**See you next chapter...**_


End file.
